


De n'être qu'une moitié de personne

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Dean reçoit un visiteur inattendu et on apprend où Dean et George sont allés pendant la fête dans Viles et Violentes Vacances.





	De n'être qu'une moitié de personne

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur :  
Posté initialement sur LJ en avril 2011.
> 
> Notes de la trad :  
N'hésitez pas à commenter !  
Tout commentaire sera transmis à l'auteure

George transplana dans le parc au bout de la rue. C'était un samedi, les enfants jouaient, le soleil brillait, et personne ne l'avait vu apparaître de nulle part ; jusque là tout allait bien. Il jeta un œil aux enfants dans le parc. Aucun ne lui semblait familier, mais bon, il supposa que ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il prit un moment pour prendre ses repères, salua de la tête un groupe d'enfants plus vieux qui se promenaient à vélo, et commença à marcher dans ce qu'il espéra être la bonne direction.

Il n'avait passé que trois maisons quand un des enfants du parc le doubla à vélo. George sourit. Le gamin lui lança un regard soupçonneux et prudent, et George revit sa précédente opinion. Il sourit plus encore ; apparemment un des gamins lui semblait familier finalement.

*

_George venait de finir de raconter l'histoire du marais dans le couloir quand Bill attira Sam dans une conversation avec Fleur qui semblait concerner la politique._

_\- Quand Fred et moi on est partis," continua George en s'adressant à Dean, "on a lancé ces feux d'artifice qu'on avait fait. Quand ils essayaient de les faire arrêter, ils se divisaient en encore plus de feux."_

_\- Mec, tu devais vraiment détester ce prof," rit Dean._

_\- Tu sais même pas la moitié. L'a interdit à Fred le Quidditch, même si c'était moi qui m'était battu. Et puis quand on a su ce qu'elle faisait à Harry, et aussi aux autres gosses en retenue, c'était la goutte d'eau, tu sais," expliqua George. "En plus, c'était une putain de raciste."_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Harry et aux autres ?" demanda Dean._

_\- Oh, tu sais," dit George en haussant les épaules, tout en désignant le dos de sa main, "les cicatrices."_

_\- Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges," récita Dean. "Elle... elle l'a gravé sur lui ?"_

_\- Non," dit George en secouant la tête. "Elle ne l'a jamais touché ; elle lui faisait se faire ça lui-même. Notre ami Lee a eu 'Je dois respecter l'autorité' de gravé. Mais bon, il s'en est débarrassé après. Effacé."_

_\- Elle l'a fait- mais comment on fait pour que quelqu'un se grave lui même le dos de la main ?" demanda Dean._

_\- Plume de Sang," répondit George avant de proposer doucement, "tu veux voir ?"_

_Dean jeta un œil à Sam qui penchait dans la direction opposée, absorbé par la discussion de Bill et Fleur. Dean hocha la tête._

_\- Viens," dit George... et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée de la cuisine avec une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la main._

*

Dean était simplement assis avec une bière quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'une façon qui disait que Ben était rentré.

\- Dean ?" appela Ben, même s'il passait déjà la tête dans la pièce, un peu essoufflé. Les instincts de Dean se réveillèrent instantanément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

\- Y a..." commença Ben en hésitant, comme s'il se mettait lui-même en doute.

\- Crache le morceau," fit Dean. Lisa apparut aussi. Dean savait qu'elle détestait autant que lui quand il utilisait accidentellement cette voix avec Ben.

\- Il y a un homme bizarre," répondit Ben. "Je crois qu'il vient ici."

\- Bizarre comment ?" demanda Dean. "Il porte un imper ?"

Ben lui lança un regard impatient et secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas un pervers, Dean. Il a juste l'air... bizarre, et je l'ai vu dans le parc, et il marche. Il a un chapeau. C'est pas... normal."

Dean ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer à Ben qu'il avait mal interprété sa question, et posa plutôt sa bière en essayant de réfléchir à qui portait des chapeaux... et pourrait être décrit comme bizarre... et marcherait. Sans surprise, il ne trouva pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il vient ici ?" demanda Dean, même s'il était déjà debout et allait vers la porte.

\- Parce que..." et Ben s'arrêta encore, "...parce que tu habites ici et que tu..."

'N'est pas normal non plus' finit Dean dans sa tête, mais il regarda seulement Lisa et dit à voix haute : "Je vais voir si je le connais." Lisa s'approcha de Ben et resta derrière lui en plaçant tout de même ses mains protectrices sur les épaules du garçon.

C'était bizarre de sortir sans arme, mais on était en plein jour et il y avait un piège à démon sous le paillasson. Dean s'immobilisa en voyant l'homme qui était désormais négligemment appuyé contre le pick-up de Dean et qui souriait.

\- Ma première visite en Amérique et j'ai mon propre agent de surveillance," dit George Weasley en riant.

*

_L'appartement semblait inhabité. Il n'était pas vide et il n'y avait pas cette couche de poussière que Dean voyait souvent dans les appartements déserts. Mais on avait l'impression qu'on l'avait abandonné par accident. On aurait dit l'appartement de quelqu'un mort récemment._

_George lui sourit et se dirigea vers une des chambres. Dean jeta un œil vers la porte ouverte de la seconde chambre sur le chemin et la trouva presque vide, si ce n'était un vieux lit et un matelas nu._

_La chambre dans laquelle entra George avait le lit défait. Malgré la présence de vie, Dean avait l'impression qu'il était sur une affaire avec Sam, à entrer dans la maison de quelqu'un pour découvrir ce qui l'avait tué. Tout en ouvrant une très grande armoire, George tira un tabouret vers lui. Il grimpa dessus et se mit à fouiller dans les boîtes sur la dernière étagère. Dean regarda autour et repéra une photo qui bougeait sur une commode, juste quand George fit un grognement triomphant et redescendit une boîte._

_\- C'est ta fiancée ?" demanda Dean en montrant la photo. George y jeta un œil._

_\- C'est Angelina, ouais," sourit-il. "Elle est un peu plus vieille maintenant, ceci dit."_

_\- Mec, t'as quel âge sur cette photo ?" demanda Dean. "Vous êtes ensemble depuis l'école ou quoi ?"_

_\- Fred a 16 ans là-dessus," répondit George._

_Dean regarda la photo, et essaya de trouver une différence sur Fred, quelque chose qui indiquerait que ce n'était pas George. Lui et Angelina étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et souriaient. Fred bougea pour embrasser Angelina sur la joue, et elle le repoussa malicieusement. Puis la scène se répéta. Fred ressemblait seulement à une version plus jeune et heureuse de George, et Dean comprit, avec une douleur presque physique, que c'était là qu'était la différence ; la différence entre Fred et George était que Fred ne vieillirait jamais._

_\- Tu trouves ça bizarre, de sortir avec la nana de ton frère ?" demanda Dean en détournant les yeux de la belle fille à la peau sombre de la photo, avant de regarder George qui farfouillait dans la boîte posée par terre._

_George releva la tête et fit un grand sourire._

_\- Non," dit-il. "Je savais déjà qu'elle aimait bien ma tête, hein ?"_

_Dean rit._

*

\- George ?"

\- Non, c'est Fred, tu vois pas la différence ?" répondit George, et son sourire devint un peu amer. "Oh attends, cette blague a pas marché depuis plus de 13 ans."

\- Probablement pas le bon public non plus," dit Dean en avançant pour descendre les marches du perron.

\- Pas faux," dit George. Il y eu un silence un peu gênant, avant que George ne sourit à nouveau et s'avance vers Dean. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?"

\- Les chapeaux melons ne sont pas vraiment populaires en ce moment," dit Dean. "Et puis, tu marchais."

\- Les sorciers," dit George. "Mais en même temps, on m'a dit que les moldus avaient des jambes."

\- Ouais, mais on les utilise pas trop, surtout dans les banlieues," dit Dean en souriant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, George ? C'est pas que je suis pas content de te voir. C'est juste que je me disais que si quelqu'un venait, ce serait Harry, et que j'aurais peut-être un petit avertissement."

\- J'avais envie de passer," dit George en haussant les épaules. "Je peux partir si tu veux. Harry sait pas que je suis là. J'ai chouré l’adresse de Bobby Singer à Hermione, et j'ai passé un paquet de tests avant qu'il me donne ton adresse. Mais t'as qu'un mot à dire, et je repars comme je suis venu."

\- Dean ?" fit derrière Dean la voix de Lisa, inquiète et curieuse. Bobby appelait de temps en temps, mais personne n'était venu le voir depuis qu'il était arrivé il y avait des mois. Dean se retourna et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- C'est mon ami George," le présenta Dean. "George, voici Lisa." George sourit et enleva son chapeau ridicule. "Ça t'embête si George mange avec nous ?" Dean ne sut pas qui sourit le plus, Lisa ou George. Dean, et pas pour la première fois, se sentit comme un genre d'enfant sauvage que tout le monde essayait d'apprivoiser.

*

_George prit un étui en bois lisse dans la boîte et l'apporta sur le bureau. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin._

_Quand Fred a entendu parler des Plumes de Sang, il en a voulu une. Il voulait savoir comment ça marchait," expliqua George. "Il aimait comprendre comment fonctionnait les objets magiques, au cas où on puisse appliquer un principe similaire à autre chose et faire un nouveau produit pour le magasin."_

_George ouvrit l'étui, où reposait une plume. Elle semblait normale, non pas que Dean avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les plumes..._

_\- Quelque chose comme ça," continua George, "on n'aurait pas dû. Fred était curieux ceci dit. J'aime inventer en partant de rien, mais Fred aimait modifier ce qui existait déjà pour satisfaire ses envies ; les gens savent pas vraiment ça sur nous. Ils savent pas quelles idées sont les miennes et lesquelles viennent de lui ; des fois on sait pas non plus, des fois on sait. Dis pas à Harry qu'on l'a par contre, ok ?"_

_\- Ok," promit Dean en prenant la plume pour la regarder. "Est-ce que ça fait une cicatrice tout de suite ? Ça affecte que le dos de la main ?"_

_\- Que le dos de la main, ouais," répondit George. "Mais ça laissera pas de cicatrice ; en fait ça se referme immédiatement après la coupure."_

_\- Alors pourquoi Harry a encore la marque ?" demanda Dean._

_\- Ça guérit pas complètement," expliqua George. "Au bout d'un moment, après un usage répété, le sort qui soigne ne fait plus le poids face à celui qui blesse. La coupure reste ouverte et saigne. Si la personne ne consulte pas un soigneur, alors ça laissera une cicatrice comme n'importe quelle coupure non soignée."_

_\- Il en faut combien pour ça ?" demanda Dean._

_\- Deux heures par jours, pendant quelques semaines," répondit George. "Il était en retenue quasiment tout le premier mois de l'année. Ron ne savait même pas avant de voir le sang un soir. Harry lui a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Plutôt typique d'Harry en fait ; il cachait toujours ce qu'il subissait."_

_\- Tu as dit que ton ami s'était fait effacer la cicatrice, pourquoi tu crois qu'Harry ne l'a jamais fait ?" demanda Dean._

_\- Il dit que les cicatrices peuvent être pratiques des fois," dit George en haussant les épaules. "J'ai tendance à le croire, vu sa relative expertise du sujet."_

_\- Tu sais," dit Dean en riant, "je crois qu'il a raison. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai cru qu'il avait choisi les mots lui-même. Ça m'a fait lui faire confiance un peu plus que je ne l'aurais fait sinon. Je suppose qu'il devrait être content que je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu ça en punition."_

*

\- Alors, comment connaissez-vous Dean ?" demanda Lisa en apportant à George une bière, sur la terrasse d'où Dean allumait le barbecue.

\- Il a aidé mon beau-frère quelques fois," sourit George. "On s'est rencontré quand il est venu à Londres."

\- Tu es allé à Londres ?" dit Lisa. "Tu m'en as jamais parlé."

\- C'était en janvier, ouais," répondit Dean. "On était là-bas une semaine. Surtout pour le boulot." Et voilà, Dean avait recommencé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait faire, semblait-il, c'était tuer une conversation. Le sourire de Lisa se figea une seconde puis elle recommença comme si Dean n'était pas un tel rabat-joie.

\- Tu as dû faire du tourisme, quand même," dit Lisa. Ben était assis sur la chaise longue la plus proche et regarda Dean avec impatience. Dean savait que le gosse n'avait jamais quitté son propre état.

\- Ouais," dit Dean. "On a vu euh... la Tour de Londres et là où vit la reine... et euh, tu vois, ce genre de choses. On est même allé en �Écosse aussi. On a euh, vu un château. C'était cool. Sam a vraiment-... C'était plutôt cool."

\- Est-ce que vous êtes comme Dean ?" demanda Ben.

\- Ben," dirent Dean et Lisa en même temps.

\- Si tu veux dire qu'on est tous les deux beaux gosses, alors oui, je pense que je suis comme Dean," sourit George avant de faire un clin d’œil à Lisa. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- George a un magasin," dit-il à Ben.

\- Est-ce que votre beau-frère fait le même... travail que Dean ?" insista Ben.

\- Non," répondit George. "C'est plutôt un genre de policier. Il attrape les criminels, les criminels humains."

\- Quel genre de magasin avez-vous, George ?" demanda Lisa en lançant à Ben un regard qui le fit rétrécir dans son fauteuil.

\- Un magasin de farces et attrapes," sourit George. "Des tours de magie, ce genre de choses."

\- C'est de la vraie magie ?" demanda Ben.

\- Juste des tours," dit Dean alors que George avançait vers Ben, puis tendit sa main vide vers le côté de la tête de Ben. Il la retira en tenant une pièce dorée. Il la lança en l'air. Dean reconnut une pièce de sorcier, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en l'air.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ?" demanda Ben.

\- Magie," répondit George.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste un tour," dit Ben.

\- Le tour, c'est comment tu utilises la magie," fit George avec un clin d’œil. Ben leva les yeux au ciel, en décidant apparemment qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

\- Et si tu allais mettre le couvert, Ben," dit Dean.

\- Okay," dit le garçon avant de disparaître dans la maison.

\- Alors, comment ça va, vieux ?" dit Dean en éloignant la conversation de quoi que ce soit de magique. "Toujours fiancé à.. Angelina, c'est ça ?"

\- Marié maintenant," dit George en levant la main pour montrer son alliance. "Et elle est enceinte."

\- Oh, c'est super," dit Lisa. "Elle en est à combien de mois ? Vous avez déjà choisi des prénoms ?"

\- Trois mois," répondit George. "On l'appellera Fred."

\- Et si c'est une fille ?" sourit Dean.

\- Et bien, ça lui fera les pieds, à lui," répondit George.

*

_\- Tu veux que je te montre ?" demanda George en regardant la plume dans la main de Dean._

_\- Non," dit Dean. "Je vais le faire. Qu'est-ce que j'écris ?"_

_\- N'importe quoi," dit George._

*

Pendant le repas, ce ne fut que discussions légères et prise de nouvelles. George parla de son mariage, de comment allaient Harry, Ginny et les enfants, et de comment Teddy s'en sortait à l'école. Dean parla de son travail dans le bâtiment, Lisa du sien, et Ben répondit aux questions de George sur l'école.

Après le dîner, Lisa et Ben allèrent dans les autres pièces, en laissant George et Dean seuls dans la cuisine. George vit Dean sortir une bouteille de whisky et deux verres d'un placard.

\- Sers-en donc deux autres," dit George. Dean leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Pour nos fantômes."

*

_Il n'y eu qu'une seconde avant que les mots ne se creusent d'eux-mêmes dans la peau de Dean. C'était le picotement et la brûlure d'une coupure irrégulière, plutôt qu'une faite avec un couteau précis. C'était comme si c'était vraiment la pointe de la plume qui coupait la main de Dean. Les bords des coupures étaient dentelés, et le sang suintait pour la remplir immédiatement._

_Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser aux possibles utilisations. Il avait peut-être été un prodige avec une lame, mais Alistair l'avait toujours surpassé pour la torture à base de mots biens choisis._

_Et graver des mots sur la peau ; ça combinait parfaitement les deux méthodes. Personne ne réalisait jamais le pouvoir des mots, mais Dean savait. Les mots pouvaient déshumaniser, détruire, et déchirer une âme tout aussi bien qu'un couteau._

*

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment. Deux personnes. Quatre verres de whisky.

\- Ils essayent de trouver un moyen de le sauver," dit George.

\- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Tu le saurais avant moi," répondit George. "C'est insultant, d'ailleurs ; comme si je ne savais pas la différence entre nos cas."

\- Ils ont peur que tu veuilles ramener Fred," dit Dean.

\- Je ne le ferais pas," dit George. "Je sais que c'est différent. Fred est au Ciel ; enfin, j'aime penser qu'il l'est. Sam est..."

George but une gorgée, et Dean essaya de ne pas imaginer où était Sam.

\- J'ai été eu Ciel, tu sais," dit Dean.

\- Quoi ?" demanda George.

\- Après, hum... après qu'on se soit vu la dernière fois, moi et Sam on s'est fait tuer par ses deux idiots ; on est tous les deux allé au Ciel, parce que... c'est une longue histoire. En tout cas, on a encore été ressuscité, mais ouais..."

Dean patienta alors que George lui lançait un regard évaluateur avant de enfin demander ce que Dean attendait.

\- C'est comment ?

Dean se demanda brièvement s'il avait bien fait d'en parler. Ce n'était pas l'idée du Ciel que Dean se faisait - trop contrôlé, trop différent de la vie, trop inévitablement déprimant à la fin. Il regarda George, et réalisa que potes ou pas, le Ciel de George serait très différent de ceux de Sam et lui.

\- Tu vois ces histoires que tu racontes ?" demanda Dean. "À propos de Fred et toi à l'école, ou quand vous lanciez le magasin, à faire des blagues et du sports et... tout ça ?"

\- Ouais," dit George.

\- C'est là qu'il est," dit Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda George.

\- C'est comme ça au Ciel ; Fred vit dans ces histoires, à en rire comme si c’était la première fois," expliqua Dean. "Toutes ces histoires que tu racontes, et probablement certaines que tu ne connais même pas, genre, peut-être certaines que seule Angelina connaît, ou d'autres que tu as oublié, mais pas lui. Donc, euh, si tu veux t'imaginer où est Fred, t'as qu'à raconter des histoires. Parce que je suis prêt à parier que tu racontes son Ciel. Et quand tu mourras, je pense... Je pense que tu le rejoindras et que tu pourras lui montrer celles qu'il a raté."

Dean regarda avec attention la bouteille de whisky, pour donner à George autant de secondes d'intimité qu'il pouvait. Puis il releva la tête et George rit.

\- T'es un sacré connard, tu sais," sourit-il, les yeux humides. "Cette visite était sensée être consacrée à te consoler, pas l'inverse."

Dean rit doucement et le resservit.

\- Merci," dit George.

*

_Une fois que George eut rangé la plume et que Dean eut brûlé le parchemin sur lequel il y avait son sang, il regarda la pièce et comprit pourquoi l’appartement semblait inhabité. La chambre de Fred n'était pas celle vide de l'autre côté du couloir._

_\- Tu l'as laissé comme c'était quand il est mort," remarqua Dean tandis que George fermait l'armoire._

_\- Des fois j'aime prétendre qu'il est juste parti acheter du lait," fit-il en haussant les épaules._

_\- Comment tu fais ?" demanda Dean. "J'ai pas tenu 2 jours sans- et Sam, il... comment tu fais ?"_

_\- Je me réveille le matin, je prends une douche, et je mange mon petit-déj’’," dit George. "C'est le plus dur ; une fois que j'ai fait tout ça, j'ai juste à rester en vie jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se coucher. Quelque part entre temps, parfois, je me retrouve à vivre."_

_\- Ils disent que ce doit être lui ou moi, qui mourra," dit Dean. "Bon, en fait, ils disent que ça doit être lui. Peut-être que ça fait de moi un égoïste - je le sais, en fait - mais je me fiche de ce qui arrive au reste du monde, je veux juste que ce soit moi pour que je n'ai pas à vivre sans lui."_

*

Lisa fit toute une histoire quand George partit. Ils lui assurèrent que Dean l'accompagnait pour trouver un taxi qui l’emmènerait à son hôtel, où il avait laissé sa voiture.

\- C'est quoi ton plan maintenant ?" demanda George pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le parc.

\- Et bien, demain je me suis dit que je me lèverais, je prendrais peut-être une douche, et puis mon petit-déj’," dit Dean. "Et puis je resterais vivant jusqu'à l'heure d'aller se coucher."

\- Ça semble être un plan génial," sourit George.

\- Bah, quelqu'un de très sage m'a un jour dit que ça marchait bien pour lui," dit Dean.

\- Sage, hein ?" rit George.

\- D'un décrocheur à un autre," dit Dean, "je dirais que tu t'en sors bien."

\- Merci," dit George. Il sortit un dessous-de-verre souvenir de Chicago de sa poche. "C'est tout moi ça."

\- Merci d'être passé," dit Dean. "Je pensais pas... je veux dire, j'ai quasiment dit à Harry et aux autres de ne pas venir, mais... c'était sympa."

\- Ouais ?" demanda George. "Ça m'étonne, parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un poil inutile."

\- Ouais," répondit Dean. "Moi aussi."

\- Ils essayent vraiment de trouver un moyen de le sauver," dit George. "Et je dis pas ça pour te donner de faux espoirs. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il y a d'autres gens qui tiennent à lui, qui veulent le sauver... et qui savent combien il est important pour toi."

\- Merci," dit Dean.

Le dessous-de-verre devint bleu dans la main de George, et Dean le vit disparaître un instant plus tard. Il attendit un peu avant de retourner à la maison. C'était une très belle nuit ; parfaite pour regarder les étoiles.

*

_\- C'est... différent," dit George, alors que Dean regardaient les lettres guérir sur le dos de sa main._

_\- De quoi ?" demanda Dean._

_\- Et bien, c'est juste que, en général, quand on dit à quelqu'un d'écrire n'importe quoi, ils écrivent leur nom."_

_Dean baissa la tête vers le morceau de parchemin sur le bureau, vers les lettres écrites de sa propre main avec son propre sang._

_SAM_


End file.
